thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cousin's "Love"
A Cousin's "Love" is the seventh episode of the the first season of Sudrian Stories. Plot There are many famous locomotives who have served various uses over the years, such as City of Truro, Mallard, Stephenson's Rocket, and Lion. However, none of these are the most famous locomotive, not even close. Known to many people worldwide, having travelled to both North America and Australia, he is known as the Flying Scotsman, the first engine to officially be monitored going 100 miles per hour. While most of his brothers and sisters were scrapped, one still is running, and his name is Gordon. Technically an "A0", a prototype of the A1, Gordon was the closest thing Flying Scotsman could consider a brother. One day, it was arranged that he would visit him on the island of Sodor, and everyone was excited, except for one engine, Spencer. "How come he gets such as big welcome?" He complained to the engines in Tidmouth Sheds, although they were ignoring him. "How come Edward had to be on the Mainland?" Henry muttered to James. "Now Spencer's taken his berth!" "He's nothing special, I've gone much faster than him!" Spencer continued, but Gordon then cut in. "You know he's your cousin, right? Maybe you can think about somebody else for once!" He replied, Spencer scoffed and backed into his berth to sleep. The next day, the time had come. Pulling into Vicarstown, Flying Scotsman arrived, and was welcomed by a giant crowd, including Gordon, Spencer, and Sir Topham Hatt. The latter of the three walked up. "Well, hello, Flying Scotsman! Welcome back to Sodor!" He said. "Oh, why thank you, sir! It will be great to catch up with my brother." Flying Scotsman replied. Gordon looked flattered, something not many had seen before. Amidst all the paparazzi, Spencer simply groaned and left, much to the confusion of Flying Scotsman. "Is he alright, Gordon?" He asked. "Don't mind Spencer, he's just jealous." Gordon informed. As the two brothers conversed, Spencer stalked them jealously. I could beat him in a race any day. Spencer thought to himself. "Don't you trucks think the Flying Scotsman is overrated? I could easily beat him in a race anyways!" Spencer asked the trucks, who didn't like Spencer either, so one truck had an idea. "Why don't you challenge him to a race?" A truck chuckled. Spencer smirked deviously. "You're a genius!" He exclaimed, and he dashed towards Gordon and Flying Scotsman, the trucks began to cheer, celebrating the fact that Spencer left. "Hey, Scotsman!" He shouted. "Yes?" Flying Scotsman asked. Spencer chuckled. "I want to challenge you to a race from Knapford to Crovan's Gate!" He announced, much to the shock of Gordon. "Alright then, you think I'm scared?" Flying Scotsman challenged, and it was settled. Both engines filled up on coal and water, and they lined up, ready to race. "There's no second tender to save you now!" Spencer taunted. "Who said I needed one?" Flying Scotsman asked. "I could beat you with or without it." As Gordon rolled up, he expressed concern, but started anyway. "Three... two... one... go!" He announced, as Spencer and Flying Scotsman darted forwards, leaving their nervous family member. Out of the three, Gordon was the most mature and level-headed, and that's really saying something. The two cousins raged onwards, not putting safety into consideration at all. "I don't know why you don't give up, old man! You have no chance!" Spencer cheekily said. "Well, then that means it's time to put you in your place, young man!" Flying Scotsman replied, he then sped up, and while the two were exceeding the speed limit already, he went dangerously fast. "Maybe you should slow down!" Spencer said. Flying Scotsman laughed, "What, are you scared?!" He said. But, maybe he should of listened, as when they came across a sharp bend, Flying Scotsman derailed, luckily Spencer stopped just in time. "I told you, you overconfident buffoon!" He scolded. Flying Scotsman looked embarrassed, all his pride was gone, he couldn't even speak a single word. "Oh well, I'll go get Rocky." Spencer said. A bit later, Spencer and Rocky went to the bend, Flying Scotsman was lifted onto the rails, and since they needed to get him to Crovan's Gate Works, Spencer pushed him all the way there. At Crovan's Gate, some of the narrow gauge engines were spectating the event, they were quite intrigued. "Do you see them yet, Stuart?" Asked Duke. "No, but I bet I will any minute now." Peter Sam replied. "They better be quick, I want my wash-" Sir Handel began, but he was interrupted by a whistle. Spencer pulled into the station, pushing Flying Scotsman. The crowd cheered for the two as they arrived. Before the two engines could talk, however, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "Flying Scotsman!" He shouted. "I would have expected you to understand that you should slow down, and now you're damaged!" As he sighed and left, Flying Scotsman smiled, and then began to laugh. "Well, Spencer. You proved me wrong!" He chuckled, although Spencer was confused. "I didn't expect you to be such a good sport." Spencer acknowledged. "I should apologize for being so arrogant and rude. I was jealous." Flying Scotsman smiled. "No, you shouldn't. Jealousy runs through the family, look at your brother, Mallard! When you live with him, you know that he's the best example of that." Later on that day in the Works, Gordon arrived to see Spencer and Flying Scotsman. "Gordon! Why didn't you ever mention Spencer before? He's a clever one." Flying Scotsman said to his brother. "So, are you two friends now?" Gordon asked. "Sure are!" The two engines said simultaneously. Gordon smiled, and the three Gresleys talked through the night, with laughs and memories, and they had finally all gotten along, after over fifty years. Characters *Henry *Gordon *Flying Scotsman *Spencer *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duke *Sir Topham Hatt *James (Does not speak) *Thomas (Cameo) *Percy (Cameo) *Emily (Cameo) *Charlie (Cameo) *'Arry and Bert (Cameo) *Duncan (Cameo) *Luke (Cameo) *Winston (Cameo) *Edward (Mentioned) Some famous locomotives are also mentioned. Trivia *Edward being on the mainland is also mentioned in Derek & Marion, and it is a major plot point. *Flying Scotsman only has one tender along with smoke deflectors and a BR livery, not representing either of his two appearances in the franchise, but instead his design as of the time the episode was written. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 1